


L'Inferno sono gli altri

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Orphans
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Forse, loro tre non sono poi così diversi.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	L'Inferno sono gli altri

L’Inferno sono gli Altri

  
1- Abbandonato, nell’Odio

Gli si stagliava di fronte, come una paradossale ombra nel buio.

Era immensa e _magnifica._

Ma, soprattutto, era un luogo a cui sentiva di appartenere.

E non perché finalmente era sfuggito all’orfanotrofio, bensì perché finalmente aveva ottenuto legittimazione di quelle doti che _sentiva_ di avere.

Tom Riddle si era sentito abbandonato troppe volte nella sua breve vita.

Abbandonato a se stesso, ad un mondo che gli andava troppo stretto.

Adesso, respirava a pieni polmoni l’aria di una nuova casa, dove l’abbandono non aveva ragione d’esistere.

Eppure, non si poteva dire felice.

Aveva solo voglia di entrare in quel castello, e di cominciare a far tracimare il suo odio.

2- Abbandonato, nel Silenzio

Aveva pianto.

Se ne era vergognato ed era stato punito per quel gesto così umano e così poco onorevole.

Una punizione che sulla sua pelle non sortiva più alcun effetto, ormai.

Eppure, adesso era scappato. Quella casa, tanto odiata, era lontana miglia da Hogwarts, e lui si concesse il lusso di non pensare per un attimo alla madre, che aveva abbandonato con quell’uomo che si era arrogato barbaramente il diritto di farsi chiamare ‘padre’.

E, del resto, anche Severus era stato abbandonato fin troppe volte. Ai suoi pensieri, alle sue emozioni insignificanti.

Sapeva di essere nato per quella solitudine, ma almeno adesso non sentiva più le urla e i pianti.

3- Abbandonato, nelle Domande

Meraviglia. Stupore.

Tutto ciò che andava oltre ogni immaginazione.

Improvvisamente, pensò ai genitori. A come si fossero sentiti quando avevano visto Hogwarts per la prima volta, se avessero provato quella gioia che andava oltre l’umana comprensione.

Improvvisamente, fu colto da un annichilente senso di abbandono.

Non l’avrebbe mai saputo.

Era da solo e loro non avrebbero mai potuto rispondere alle migliaia di domande che lui aveva da porre.

Eppure, Harry riuscì a percepire la loro presenza nelle vicinanze del castello.

James e Lily erano morti, ma ora stavano per condividere la medesima casa.

La casa che Harry non aveva mai conosciuto, adesso era davanti a lui.

E non l’avrebbe abbandonato.

4- Solo, per Consapevolezza

Era solo.

Solo.

Eppure, era in grado di cogliere le sottigliezze.

Si circondava di persone, e tutte credevano di avere un ruolo fondamentale nella sua esistenza. Ma per lui, non esistevano.

Lui parlava con tutti e non si confidava con nessuno.

Parlava, perché era la cosa che sapeva fare meglio. Perché godeva della malia che era in grado di utilizzare, per come sapeva vincere le loro menti, tenerle in scacco.

Riddle era stato abbandonato anni prima, era abbandonato anche adesso.

Qualcosa era cambiato.

Tom Riddle, questa volta, era abbandonato a se stesso perché lui aveva deciso di porre un muro fra sé e gli altri.

Si era abbandonato da solo.

5- Solo, per Ignoranza

Aveva imparato una cosa: ci si sente davvero soli quando si è in mezzo alla gente.

A casa veniva ignorato dalla madre e occasionalmente picchiato dalla madre. Da bambino, aveva desiderato delle attenzioni che non erano mai arrivate. Poi, con il tempo, aveva imparato a desiderare solamente di essere ignorato.

E ad Hogwarts, fra quelle mura gelide, la sua richiesta aveva trovato accoglimento.

Si muoveva, strisciante ed evanescente come un fantasma.

Cercava di passare inosservato, di diventare invisibile agli altrui occhi.

Non era vita, la sua, solo sopravvivenza.

Si era lasciato andare, abbandonandosi in un limbo senza via di fuga.

6- Solo, per Scelta

Fervevano i preparativi.

Per l’ennesima volta, era costretto a guardare i suoi compagni fare i bagagli per tornare a casa, durante le vacanze di Natale.

E lui?

Aveva sempre avuto uno scarso significato, quella festività. Voleva dire solo lavoro per far sì che Dudley fosse soddisfatto, e vedersi umiliato dalla costante sensazione di non appartenere a quel luogo, di non appartenere ad una famiglia.

Sarebbe potuto tornare a Privet Drive.

Eppure, per una volta, nella sensazione più totale di abbandono aveva preso la decisione giusta: si era abbandonato da solo, per una volta.

Il senso di solitudine permaneva ma, almeno, stavolta era per sua scelta.

7- E mi abbandono alla loro Morte

Accarezzo lentamente Nagini.

È magnifica. È mia.

Non è umana ed è... ammaliante, ai miei occhi.

La battaglia infuria, mi crogiolo nelle immagini di morte che impregnano la mia mente.

Tutto finirà, stanotte, e io finalmente avrò la rivalsa che ho tanto cercato.

Penso a mia madre, stranamente, e quasi mi pare di vedere i suoi occhi vacui dopo la morte.

È anche per lei, tutto questo. Per quella sciocca strega che ha perso tutto per colpa di un amore viziato, devastante.

Si è abbandonata a lui, prima di abbandonare me.

E ora, tutti coloro che hanno osato fronteggiarmi stanno pagando per quell’abbandono.

E mi abbandono alla loro morte.

8- E mi abbandono a giusta Morte

So cosa mi sta per accadere.

Lotto senza troppa convinzione per la mia vita, ma la verità è che attendo con ansia il momento in cui chiuderò gli occhi, per sempre.

Il momento in cui verrò accolto da coloro che hanno pagato con la morte quegli sprazzi d’inutile affetto nei miei confronti.

Tutti quelli che ho ucciso, solo perché non sono mai stato coraggioso abbastanza da salvarli.

Lily. Silente.

E mia madre.

Mi aspetto un abbraccio, in questa morte vanagloriosa, e cerco le sue braccia nel buio che comincia ad avvolgermi.

Mi ha abbandonato, ed io ho impiegato anni per perdonarla.

Adesso, sono pronto.

E mi abbandono a giusta morte.

9- E mi abbandono alla morte

_Sto per morire._

Come una maledizione che grava sulla mia famiglia, come quel coraggio che non ha portato altro che lacrime e sangue.

In questo momento, non penso agli amici che mi sono fatto nel corso degli anni.

Non penso a Ron ed Hermione, non penso alla Tana, che ho considerato come il surrogato di una casa che potessi definire mia.

Penso a mia madre e a mio padre, penso alla loro morte, e alle loro figure sfocate che mi attorniano.

Loro, che mi hanno abbandonato perché io potessi vivere tutto questo.

Abbandonato, perché potessi morire.

Eppure, adesso sono qui, accanto a me, solo ombre ma io riesco a vederli.

Non ho più paura.

E mi abbandono alla morte.


End file.
